


相逢，是前世註定

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon verse, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: some truths are better told in quiet comfort.





	相逢，是前世註定

yanan catches junhui sprawled on the ground, holding a hand held fan that blows air directly into his face, and joins him. it's far too late when he notices the green letters on the edge of the fan and suffers another bout of embarrassment.

“turn it off,” he pleads, both hands covering his face as junhui grins and turns the fan directly at yanan.

“no way,” junhui declares with a laugh and yanan almost regrets gifting this. almost.

yanan only braves a glance when air isn’t blown directly towards him.

junhui is seemingly admiring the sentence, grin cheshire, as his hair is made a mess of.

“what are you thinking about?” slips past yanan’s lips.

there’s a small hum that seems like a reply before junhui answers: “that card you wrote to introduce yourself to everyone on the first day.” he looks at yanan and has to bite his bottom lip to refrain from another laugh. his ears are a brilliant shade of red. perhaps lingering from the ordeal from the fan. “it was such a neat idea i wish i thought of it.”

junhui closes his eyes, reminiscing. the gentle whirring of the fan fills the spaces in between.

“it was earnest and honest and i found myself thinking _ah, how cool_.” junhui opens his eyes, hoping to catch the changes in yanan’s expression.

he does.

“cool?” yanan says incredulously. “ _me_?”

junhui laughs. “yeah. you.” he lets it settle. it’s only when it doesn’t that junhui speaks up again. “it may look uncool — you trying your best at everything — but that's what makes you cool.” he flashes yanan a grin.

“you’re making fun of me,” is all yanan says with a shake of his head. the tinge of pink across both cheeks still present. “you’re the cool one.” his gaze on junhui is heavy, honest. the kind that has junhui wanting to burrow himself in the ground. “you take on every challenge, every situation with such positivity and never give up.” there’s a small smile that curls on yanan’s lips, eyes distant as if recollecting the instances. it reminds junhui of that interview where his chest blossomed in warmth matching the heat of his cheeks when yanan declared that he was his _idol_.

“people comment how my personality is gloomy but it doesn’t feel that way when i’m around you. it’s infectious,” yanan says, voice fond as his gaze returns to junhui. “you’re so bright but not blinding and i can’t look away.”

and junhui doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry. or maybe bury himself because it is him who can’t look away from yanan.

( see, here’s the thing: once you know the truth, your entire perspective changes. it can never completely go back to how it was before.  
for example, realizing you might be in love with yanan. )

junhui wants to averts his eyes, wants to cover his forehead with his forearm, wants to hide. but he doesn’t. he holds yanan’s gaze and says “i love you.”

tests it out. leaves it out there in the open. watches as it sinks in.

it doesn’t.

there’s that expression he’s come to love and so junhui follows it with a grin. “i love that side of you,” he amends, “despite all the shyness, despite all the awkwardness, that straightforward side that speaks what’s on your mind.”

he watches as yanan’s ducks his head with chuckles of his own.

“well,” yanan says after a moment, eyes twinkling, “in that case i love you too.” tone fond as he continues. “that optimism of yours that sees the good in every circumstance and in every person. how you do your best in trying to understand or respect them.”

junhui throws his head back and laughs. “what is this? a compliment circle?”

yanan shoves junhui’s shoulders lightly. the bracelet sitting on his wrist made known. “you started this.”

“if only i had gotten compliments half as nice as the ones you’ve given me during rolling paper,” junhui jokes. and yanan, as supportive as he is, chooses to lie down beside junhui in silent support.

heads are centimeters apart. hands in subtle contact.

so close and yet so far apart.

junhui smiles to himself.

( after all, this is probably the first and last time you could say _i love you_ to yanan. )

**Author's Note:**

> clearly i don't know what i'm doing.
> 
> i still need to properly sit down and watch cyzj but the clips were enough to make me itch to do something about this. then again, i've been on board since [this tweet](https://mobile.twitter.com/fullsunsite/status/1014205788943015937?s=21).
> 
> highly inspired by koimonogatari by tagura tohru.
> 
> title taken from 陸虎's 雪落下的聲音。roughly translates to: meeting is destiny dictated from the past life.


End file.
